Portal Time and Space
by LeafstormWolf
Summary: Chell has finally escaped from the prison called Aperture. But, before she can get very far from the facility, a strange man comes out of nowhere with a blue police box. GLaDOS' shortage of test subjects forces her to go after Chell once again. Will Chell ever escape her extreme addiction of testing/torturing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Strange Man 

Chell walked with her companion cube in her arms. Her legs ached from running. She had escaped. But she didn't let her guard down for a second. Just because she was out of the Prison doesn't mean Chell was safe from GlaDOS. She could still come after her.

Chell walked for hours through the wheat field that seemed to last forever. The sun was slowly going down. The storm clouds overhead turned pink. Those clouds made her nervous. It better not rain soon. Chell didn't have any shelter to hide in.

Suddenly Chell heard a soft humming. The humming got louder and louder. A police box came out of nowhere. Chell was puzzled. 'A police box? What is a police box doing out here?' A man came out of it. He was tall, had dark, brown hair and wore a tweed jacket, suspenders and a bowtie. His brown hair was slightly longer, especially in the front. Chell jumped out of his sight, watching him carefully.

"Well, that ride was a little rougher than most times." The man rubbed his head. The blue box had smoke coming out of it. "Great. I think I broke it." The man took out a screwdriver-looking object that made a wirring noise, and went to work on the police box.

Chell put down her cube and cautiously walked up to him. She had no clue who this man is. She had to be careful.

The man turned around with alarm. "Oh. Hello! I didn't see you there. My name is the Doctor. What is yours?"

Chell coughed to clear her voice. The mute liquid GLaDOS used on test subjects finally cleared away. "My name is Chell. What are those things and what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introductions

"Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" Chell started to fire questions at the Doctor who was sitting on the other side of a newly-made firepit.

"Slow down. I can only answer one question at once.' The Doctor said. "I konw that this might be hard to think about. But have you ever wondered what was up there?" The Doctor gestured at the stars.

"I've had so much to worry about what's down there that I haven't thought about that." Chell confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What if I told you that there are planets that have intelligent creatures out there. How would you react?" The Doctor continued.

"So you're saying that you came from one of those planets?" Chell narrowed her eyes.

"Wow. You catch on quick." The Doctor said in surprise. "For most people, it takes a while for them to understand. Sometimes a trip or two"

"Well, I'm not like most people. I am human, but not like most humans." Chell said.

"Of course. Nobody could mistake you for a regular human after whatever happened in that facility."

"Yeah." Chell shifted her legs, memories flowing through her mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "So, where are you from? What race are you from?"

"I am a Time Lord. My people had technology that let us travel through time and space. We had other advanced machines, but we were well known for our time travel. A different species declared war on our planet. They were called the Daleks. They didn't have weapons as advanced as my people, but advanced enough to declare war."

"What happened?" Chell said curiously.

"Almost all of both sides were killed. I am the only survivor on the Time Lord side. Who knows about the Daleks? Maybe one of them survived." The Doctor had a grim expression on his face, like one of the Daleks surviving was the worst thing in the world.

"So that box is your space ship?" Chell asked, pointing at the blue police box.

"Yes. That is my Tardis." The Doctor said. "It allows me to travel anywhere, anytime."

"Then why are you here on Earth when you can just leave and not return?"

"Somebody has to protect this planet from disasters and alien attacks." The Doctor responded. "The reason I'm here in this field is the Tardis got a signal from a huge science facility underground. It looks like there is something down there, controlling everything. Almost like a central core. So, I've come to investigate."

"Are you crazy?! Going down there, looking for GLaDOS?! You're pretty much asking for death by trying to go down there! She could easily kill you once she sees you! No mercy!"

Chell freaked out. 'He can't go down there! Not if he valued his freedom.'

"GLaDOS? Is that the name of the machine? The central core of that facility?" The Doctor asked.

"She is a lot more than a machine. She's a monster! She has put thousands of people through dangerous test chambers just for her own entertainment. Just to laugh when they die." Chell said, still freaking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Close Call

"What do you mean? What makes GLaDOS a monster?" The Doctor asked.

"I just told you. She's done lots of things that make her a monster. Lots of horrible things. She-" Chell stopped talking. She heard footsteps out there, beyond the light of the fire. She heard mechanical parts moving and saw two lights, one orange the other blue. Like the robots Chell saw before she was kicked out of the facility.

The Doctor heard it too. "Chell? Be honest. What are those?"

"GLaDOS' servants / testing bots. They're looking for me. RUN!"

The Doctor didn't have to be told twice. They ran across the field. He was able to keep with Chell, who had years of testing and running. The robots were catching up though.

Chell was thinking of a way to slow them down when an idea come to her. "THIS! STATEMENT! IS! FALSE!" She yelled out as loud as she could.

She heard sparks fly behind her. The robots fell to the ground and had the robot version of a seizure.

"Clever. Logic-Paradoxes" The Doctor said, a small smile appeared on his face.

Chell smiled back, at least until she saw who was behind them.

"You idiots! I told you that you should have let me modify you! Now that she isn't mute anymore, she can use Logic-Paradoxes whenever she wants!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Chell looked behind her and saw the humanoid - robot form of her enemy. 'Great, just great.'

"Hello, Lunatic. It's so nice to see you again. But, you know what's better than seeing you out here? Seeing you test. That would make me feel better. I still haven't given you your surprise. Remember, the one with the tragic consequences?"

Chell didn't say anything back. Chell was starting to get tired. She doesn't know long she can escape GLaDOS. Or if she could.

"This way!" The Doctor said, running to the blue box.

Chell didn't argue. She followed him to his box. He snapped his fingers and the door opened. Chell ran into the box. She expected it to be really cramped, but it had plenty of space. Police boxes did not have this much room, nor did they have levers and buttons.

The Doctor noticed her astonished look. "Yes, it's bigger on the inside. I've heard that many times" The Doctor closed and locked the door. He pulled levers and pushed buttons. "Alright. This should do it."

"What are you doing?" Chell asked.

"Getting you away from here." The Doctor said as he worked with the box's controls.

The box started shaking for side to side. GLaDOS was yelling at the robots to hit the box harder, while she hit it with a laser.

The box started humming. "Hold on tight! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Chell fell to the ground and covered her poor ears as she heard GLaDOS yell in anger and frustration. The Doctor did the same thing. He didn't fall to the ground, though. After a while, her scream died away and the shaking stopped.

"So this is what the box looks on the inside." Chell said after her ears stopped ringing. She got to her feet. She looked around with a look of amazement on her face.

"Do you want to see outside?" The Doctor asked, walking over to the blue doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: "No, that can't be-"

"How is it possible?" Chell asked, looked out the door of the blue box. "I'm in space. I'm actually in space" 'Again…'

"Timelord technology. The Doctor said. "The TARDIS lets me to visit any place, any time. Amazing, right?"

Chell was lost for words. She found the stars frightening and beautiful at the same time. "It's amazing."

The Doctor smiled. "This view is just the start. Whenever a guest comes along for a little ride, I always let them choose where to travel to. So, what do you think? Where would you like to go?'

Chell bit her lip. "I don't remember anything before being trapped by GLaDOS in Aperture Laboratories. I don't know where to go to."

"That reminds me! I told you a little bit about myself. What about you? What's your story?" The Doctor asked as he shut the doors of the box.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Mine's probably even longer. There is plenty of time for a story. Especially with a time machine. As long as something doesn't… appear on the TARDIS' radar." The Doctor slowed down at the last part.

"Let me guess. Something appeared on the radar." Chell walked over to look at the screen that turned on.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure what it is. I guess it's some kind of nanobot."

Chell looked at the screen. Her eyes widened and she covered her open mouth when she saw a certain blue-eyed core on the screen. "No. That can't be-"But it was. Her old friend was slowly spinning through space. His eye was shut, like he couldn't take this anymore. 'But, it's only been a few days.'

"Is something wrong? Do you know who that is?" The Doctor asked.

"Wheatley…' Chell murmured as she tried to touch the screen.

'Please don't touch the screen! I just got it cleaned yesterday!" The Doctor said.

Chell pulled her hand away, but she didn't stop staring at the screen. 'He looks so sad. Has it only been a day since the moon accident?'

"Excuse me if I'm intruding, but should I have a clue who that is?"

"It's a really long story and Wheatley is in the middle of it." Chell said.

"So… Do you want me to start a rescue mission?" The Doctor asked. "Whoever this Wheatley is, he must mean a lot to you."

"He does. Or did, I guess I could say. He kind off went insane a few days back. Long story." Chell said. "I want to see if he still is the Wheatley I remember."

"So… You want me to launch a rescue mission or do you want to leave him out there?" The Doctor asked again.

"Can you really save him?" Chell asked.

"Well. I do have TARDIS, which is a mix between a time machine, spaceship, and a police box. Why not use it to save someone's sanity?" The Doctor started to push buttons. "I have been waiting for a new start. Why not start it off with another rescue mission? You might want to hold on!"

The box started shaking as it moved through space. Chell held on.


End file.
